


Sinestros Law

by RGraves



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: This is a screenplay idea ive had for a few years ive only stated novelising it recently its how I would bring the Green Lantern universe to the big screen it docent really fall into what they've done so far bought I though someone might get a kick out of it, please enjoy ill upload as often as I can.





	Sinestros Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is a screenplay idea ive had for a few years ive only stated novelising it recently its how I would bring the Green Lantern universe to the big screen it docent really fall into what they've done so far bought I though someone might get a kick out of it, please enjoy ill upload as often as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal Jordan was chosen to become a green lantern and defend his sector from what evil would do it harm after coming to earth he discovered it longer needed him nor cared for him much at all, as they had the big man with s on his chest it left Hal feeling bitter and frustrated. He left Earth rather than play second fiddle to the man of tomorrow and some other a costumed freak in Gotham, a hottie with body who had some killer moves, some tin man, a strong swimmer, a red rip off of the super guy with a lighting bolt instead of an s. he'd heard about the others as well and all those nutcracker bad guys but Hal decided he had more important things to do as a Green Lantern in space where he could be appreciated he single handedly brought down the dictator and shamed Green Lantern Corp member Taal Sinestro which earned him the title the greatest Green Lantern, though it was tough fight Hal now felt he was being appreciated even though Sinestro had escaped in a way Hal felt betrayed for it was he with little enjoyment trained Hal and despite the distain Sinestro showed for Hal he did respect the fallen Lantern.

Green Lanterns

 

With his fist closed Hal Jordan took them in close to the planets surface escorting his first class of Lantern rookies every corp member had to take at least one though Hal knew himself ill suited to teaching, he wasn't even a good student he remembered he’d been good at everything he done since he was teenager. I hope these kids pick it up fast as I did. Soranik was showing the most potential her pinkish red skin glistened under the light of the alien sun as they landed on the planets surface “Alright guys new your all new recruits to the green lantern corp the highest honour that can be afforded an individual in the universe, now ive heard you all whispering about some Kryptonion on my home planet of earth and I'm telling ye as strong as Kryptonions are I could take him like that” he snapped his fingers. They all seemed confused and Bibil put up his blue lobster claw “Mr. Hal what does that mean”

 

“It means id kick his ass”

 

“But why'd you click your digits”

 

“Its an earth thing” he sometimes forgot these weren't kids from the downtown rec-centre they were kids galaxies apart from his own with cultures and histories so inconceivable his head hurt when thinking of them. “Um okay well listen what were gonna have you do today is spar with each other your rings have been set for sparing so no matter what you will not be able to hurt one another so pair off, they began rushing, sliding and crawling along to find someone to spar with they may only be alien children but the rings choose them each of them must be strong, strong as I was intact he told himself. Tomar-Re floated down from the orange sky above and landed down on the red wasteland “A curious place to train the recruits Jordan” Hal greeted him warmly “they gotta learn so they do just like you and me had to”

 

“Yes still so far away from Oa”

 

“I didn't want kilowog to interfere he still tells me I don't eat apples the right way I've tried to explain humans can't throw them in the air and swallow them whole” they both laughed “Lets just see who shows the most promise then and we can decide how to get the others up to speed afterward”

 

“Staying are you Tomar”

 

“They say your not good with children”

 

“Who does”

 

“The children who come home from your practise” the sparring began and Bibis was pinned by Dyka then it Chogowan against Kykyania or Chog and Ky Hal had nick named them as he butchered their names to many times, the orange girl with four arms anda goat like face put up a good fight but the bald purple girl not much different from human apart from her tail pinned her with a throw and landing down she created a hammer of some alien design to hold chug down. “Excellent” Hal exclaimed “You'll do better next time Chogowan” Tomar said comfortingly as he watched, Hal was not so sure Chogo was clumsy. After Soranik defeated her last opponent instead of waiting for the others she called to Ky “Hey Kykyania think you can teach me a thing or two or do you think I pound you a few “ yeah thats trash talk though Hal Tomar said this was a bad idea but Hal was intrigued “What if they get carried away” he said reminding Hal if they proved evenly matched their will could end up growing out of control and breaking the restraints on their rings “I took care of Sinestro our greatest soldier on his home turf back on Korogar I think I can take care of a few teenage girls Tomar” relevantly Tomar agreed. The two girl squared up Soranik fiery as ever Ky cold as with a stare that could freeze mecury.The two threw punches that neither connected with and constructed staffs fought to a stand still as both proved equally as skilled finally they took to the air their beams clashing and exploding as they fired them off from the rings, Sora turned her fist to alien gauntlets shaped liked hexagons, Ky opted for a shield and chain hammer the chain hammer knocked Sora off balance but she still advanced dodging out of its way though Ky was using perfectly she just simply could not hit Sora dead on, Sora connected with shield she tried to beat it down and smash it with her gauntlets but alas Ky moved to the left deconstructing the shield Sora hit nothing but air and fell hard on to the ground she’d put too much weight in her swing Ky landed on her with a shield pressing down on her chest “Yield” Ky said disturbingly calmly“NO” Sora screamed she raised her ring hand but Ky anticipated it she closed her fist and her ring glowed emerald and a diamond encased Soras ring hand it was useless Ky forced weigh into it and the dimming encrust emerald energy punched into the floor of the planet “Yield you are beaten you don't have a chance now if this were a real fight I'd have killed you minutes ago struggling proves nothing you haven't the will to beat or I wouldn't have you restrained so easily and so comfortably for me”

 

“Enough” Hal shouted “For its over well done Ky” the purple released Sora but did not help her to her feet Bibis did that “It seems we have to fit recruits ey Tomar”

 

“Yes but Ky I must say you have excellent control of your emotions and a great knowledge of how your ring works” the girl was like a dead eyed zombie the way she spoke never a hint of emotion “Yes, on my planet to be a lantern is a great honour my mother and father prayed at their temple every day that I'd be chosen for they had trained me for nothing else I suppose it worked”

 

“Yes” Tomar said “But don't forget Kykyania someone died for you to get that ring just like everyones here even mine and Hals”

 

“Thats right kids” said Hal “you have been given a great honour but you must remember your rings are not toys in the wrong hands even one of these rings” Hal said holding his fist close and looking at his ring “could enslave a planet or terrorise a galaxy. Thats enough for today say everyone line up across the caesium on down you can have thirty minutes of flying before we go”


End file.
